Sadness in my Heart
by Blitz Girl
Summary: Inuyasha is dead and Kagome can't do anything about it. But wait wheres Sango and Miroku at? Read and Find out!
1. Only Just the Beginning

Sadness in my Heart

Ch 1 only just the beginning

It seemed like a normal day as I woke up with the warm sun shining in my face. I looked around to see if anyone else was awake but they weren't though. That's to be expected though it's only sunrise they should be up in about an hour or so. As I creeped across the floor e peeked behind me to make sure that everyone was still asleep, that was when I noticed that Inuyasha wasn't anywhere to be seen. Hmm I wondered as I walked out of the hut where could he have gone? That was when I remembered that he takes walks in the mornings. That was when I decided to take a little walk of my own I mean it was such a beautiful morning what could go wrong. Also if I time it right I could catch up to Inuyasha he should be on his way back by now. Hmm I wonder where he could be I thought as I walked back to camp with the familiar smells of food making my stomach gargle. I looked all over the place and still couldn't find him, I even looked in his favorite tree. As I neared the hut I could hear the sound of Inuyasha and Shippo arguing over something. Probably over food I thought. Then as I walked in all the fighting stopped and everyone shut up all at once which made me nervous. As I was about ask what was going on Shippo piped up and said Inuyasha found Naraku. That was when my mind couldn't think about anything but what that little fox demon just said. As I repeated what he said in my head about a million times it finally clicked and I went frantically looking for my bow. I guess the whole time Inuyasha was trying to get my attention but I never even heard him. That was when he grew tired of my frantic searching and stepped in front of me and said are you looking for this? I snatched it from his hands and said where did you find it? He said if you were listening to me then you would have known that it was with me the whole time. Now what I was saying before I was interrupted he said as he was sitting back down. I found Naraku in a field not to far from here, thanks to one of his stupid incarnations who lead me straight to the barrier. As he finished that we all got our things ready for the up coming battle. As we left to what we thought was our destiny I took one good last look at all my friends. I knew things always change and they might not be the same ever again. So with me on Inuyasha's back plus Songo and Miroku on Kirara's we made our way towards the battle that would change our lives forever.


	2. The Battle that Changed Everything

I couldn't help the feeling that came upon me as we made our way toward the field. I could feel that something was going to go terribly wrong but I figured that I was just nervous. As we came to the clearing I could sense a jewel shard but for some reason the shard was under ground coming strait toward us. I was in the middle of trying to figure out what it was when Naraku came out of the ground right underneath where Inuyasha just stepped. I was abruptly thrown from Inuyasha's back and was slammed into a tree. I tried to get up but all I could feel was a sharp pain in my back that wouldn't go away. Even though the pain was unbearable I still tried to get up, which ended up in me hurting myself more than necessary but I still managed to get up. All I could hear is the sound Inuyasha yelling for me to get out of the way but my reaction time was so slow that I didn't even get a chance to dodge the attack that Naraku attempted to make at me as I wasn't paying attention. So I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but it didn't happen, that was when I opened my eyes only to see the back of Songo's head. Th… thank you was all I could get out as the shock that I was almost killed overwhelmed me. Are you all right she asked, noticing how quiet I was. Yes, I am fine I replied. Then we should get back to the battle at hand if you don't mind. So we flew back down and I drew my bow once we were back on the ground, by that time I was ticked off. I just stood there waiting for the right moment to strike, then I saw the opportunity when Inuyasha was in the middle of his backlash wave. I figured we could combine our power like when we defeated Hyoga. But it didn't work as well as I thought it would have, Naraku barely avoided Inuyasha's backlash wave and my arrow didn't even get close. For a split second as Songo, Miroku and Inuyasha were each taking blows at Naraku I got to take a quick look around at out surroundings. That was when I noticed Kagura standing in the forest, as I sat there staring at her I figured out what she was going to do when she pulled out her fan. She is going to kill Inuyasha, my mind screamed at me. Inuyasha I screamed as she was charging at him at top speed, look behind you. He turned around only to see Kagura's Dance of Blades meet his body and slice him up. I knew that at that close of range Inuyasha had to be very injured or even dead. I dismissed that thought hoping that my gut was wrong for once. At that moment I aimed my arrow and put all of the spirit energy I had into that one arrow and shot it only hoping it would hit that wench that was slowly making her way toward Inuyasha getting ready for the final blow. That was when Kagura looked up at the last second to see my arrow meet her face and send her to eternal hell. I let out a sigh of relief as I ran toward Inuyasha as I got closer to him I really got a good look at the extent of his injuries and that was when I felt the hot tears roll down my face.


	3. The Heartbreaking Truth

As i walked apron him i could see the full extent of his injuries. He had a huge gash going from his abdomen to his sholderblade, then he had three smaller cuts going from his chest to his face. As i looked at him i realized that he wasn't moving very much and also he wasn't breathing hardly at all. I ran to him and was about to attempt to pick him up then something stabbed me straight in the back and wrapped around me. Naraku i thought why did i forget about him, so i turned around and snatched up one of my arrows. When it was notched and pointed straight at him i noticed that there were two piles of flesh beside me. He absorbed Songo and Miroku, my mind suddenly screamed at me as i tried to consume every thing in but i couldn't at all. That was when the tears came flooding back, the ones i tried to hold in and be tough so the others could concentrate but now that everyone is gone i just can't hold them any more. My vision blurred from all the tears so i could barely see when i shot that first arrow but i must have hit something because i could smell the awful smell of burning flesh. Damn you infernal wench i heard him say, I will send you all straight to hell with that he flung another one of his tentacles at me and for the first time in my life i wasn't scared i wasn't screaming for Inuyasha no this time it was up to me, that was when i shot the arrow straight through him and burned up everything in sight all accept for his main body. As i made it to the ground in a thud he disappeared in his miasma cloud along with Songo and Miroku. That was when i ran over to Inuyasha and made sure he was still alive, so i managed to put him on my back like i did with Kikyo that one time and started the long walk back towards Kiade's hut. That was when i heard a small cry and it sounded like Kirara. Kirara i yelled where are you, that was when i seen her and Shippo jump up from the bushes. Kagome the little kitsune cried your Ok, then he looked at Inuyasha and started to cry. Is...is..is he dead? Heavens no Shippo i said feeling my own tears start to come back, he is badly wounded so we need to get him back to Kiade's. But where's Songo and Miroku at why are we leaving them? Shippo i think Naraku may have took them some how when i was looking at Inuyasha's wounds they were absorbed there was nothing i could do. But Kagome he cried, i saw you almost defeat Naraku with your bow why couldn't you have freed them to? Shippo i couldn't have without killing them to don't you realize that my purified arrows burn everything in sight. Ok he said and for some reason he didn't cry nor do anything for that matter he just stood there looking at the ground. Kirara i said coming out of my day dreaming, can you transform and take Inuyasha and me back to Kiade's? With that she transformed and we took off towards Kiade's hut. When we got there i quickly found my medical stuff and started bandaging Inuyasha up in case of infection. As i was getting more gauze i heard my name being said so i turned around only to find Inuyasha looking at me. Well you decided to wake up how are ya feelin? I've been better even though i have never taken a direct blow from Kagura's dance of blades before. That was when Kiade walked in, Inuyasha what have ye gotten yourself into this time she asked. I turned around hoping for him to say something cocky but he didn't at all he just sat there with pain filled eyes and as he was passing out he managed to tell her to shut up. So what do ye think Kagome how bad is his Injuries? Well they aren't neither good nor awful i said but their definitely bad. At that moment i felt those tears come back streaming down my face because it was my fault he was hurt this badly if i only had not told him then he wouldn't have been hurt. Then the tears kept flowing at that thought and i couldn't get them to stop. Finally a few minutes later i got them to stop with a little help from Kiade. Ye not need to worry Kagome he will be just fine she said but there was something in her voice a hint of doubt that i didn't like. Ok i said trying to hold back from crying, where is Shippo? Ah he is sitting by the river he has taken this hard most of his favorite people all taken in one day. Oh i said taking in the thought of Shippo when he was older being hard and having no feelings all because this one day. At the thought of that it made me sad to think he would turn out just like Inuyasha did shutting out the world and not letting anyone befriend him to the point he even hated himself. When i was finished day dreaming i got back to the task of wrapping up Inuyasha's injuries, as I was finishing up was when it happen. He started coughing but it wasn't normal coughing he was actually coughing up blood. No i screamed you can't leave me! You can't let Shippo suffer and shut out the world like you did he's too young! That was when i picked him up and held him till the coughing stopped which meant there was no more breathing, in tern lead to no more heart beating, which meant Inuyasha was no longer alive.


	4. Dispare and Betrayel

"This can't be happening" I screamed as I held him.

"It's my fault if only I had warned him sooner he wouldn't be dead" I just kept yelling into his kimono.

"Child ye can't blame yourself for this it was his fate I guess" Kiade said sitting in the corner staring into the fire.

"I just can't accept the fact that he is gone, I mean it was only just three hours ago that he was laughing and joking around" I said.

This feels like I am having a nightmare that I can't wake up from, I thought to myself as I just sat there with tears streaming down my face.

Then all the emotions caught up to me and I just buried my face into his kimono and cried. For what seemed like an eternity I sat there until my tears slowly dried up.

I was to the point that no matter how much my heart was shattered I just couldn't cry.

So I stood up and looked at his lifeless body which I hadn't even thought of until now. It just didn't even look like him anymore, his skin was pale and his usually full of life face was now blank.

Suddenly a loud yell came from outside and a giant boomerang that looked like Hiraikotsu came smashing through the hut.

Kiade and I had to hurry up and run out of the hut as fast as we could before the hut caved in on us.

"Kiade get out of here I don't want you hurt" I said to her as I was looking around for the unknown intruders.

"Be safe Kagome" Was all she said and she went to a nearby hut.

"Who are you and what do you want" I shouted at the intruders, but there was no answer. "Fine if you want to have it the hard way then I will gladly help you out".

I notched an arrow and fired it in the general direction that the boomerang came from. Nothing was left in that area after I got done with it.

"Well whoever they were they are gone now" I said out loud to no one in particular.

"Kagome I thought that you were a better aim then that" A dark voice came from behind a tree.

"S…Sango is that you" I asked feeling sorrow for my best friend.

"Yea it's me do you have a problem with it" the demon sleigher said coming towards me with her sword drawn.

I tried to dodge her attack, but she is much too fast for me, I thought to myself looking at the wound on my arm.

"Aww poor little Kagome can't protect herself now that Inuyasha is dead" Sango said coming after me again.

"That's not true I am fully capable of taking care of myself" I said a little bit angry about how Sango was acting.

"Now" Sango shouted and a black and purple blur went passed me and suddenly a sharp pain was felt in my back.

"Ahh" I screamed as I fell to the ground with a thud.

The pain was so horrible that I could barely breathe let alone fight so I just laid there waiting for death or something worse, suffering.

I could see Sango walking over to retrieve her Hiraikotsu from the tree that it lodged itself into when she threw it at the hut.

"Now it is time you die Kagome" She said holding Hiraikotsu over her head readying for the final blow.

Is this how it's going to end, my best friend killing me, I thought as I closed my eyes waiting for death.

"Kagome" I heard someone scream, but then I felt a sharp pain in my head and everything went black.


	5. Sadness

"Ouch" I said trying to sit up.

I had a terrible headache and I felt like I had been hit by a truck. So being defeated by the pain I just laid back down on the cot.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you" Shippo said as he walked through the door with a bundle of fish.

"You were hurt pretty bad when Sango hit you in the head with her Hiraikotsu. I had to put stitches in your forehead while you were unconscious".

"Wow thank you Shippo that was very kind of you, but where did you learn to stitch up people?" I asked curiously.

"Well I learned from watching you stitch up Inu...never mind" He said staring at the wall.

I could see the pain in Shippo's eyes that came with the thoughts of Inuyasha.

He must really care for Inuyasha; I thought and stared up at the ceiling. He must care for Inuyasha more than I had realized, I mean Inuyasha was like a second father to poor Shippo.

"Here let me put some medicine on your forehead" Shippo said standing up and he grabbed a bowl of crushed herbs.

"Thank you" I said wincing from him touching my wound.

"Alright I'm down now but i have to go get some more herbs, I will be back in a bit" Shippo said and he walked out the door with the bowl in hand.

"Well what should I do now?" I asked out loud and then yawned.

I have nothing better to do so I guess I will get some shut eye, I thought and let the darkness invade my being.

When I woke up Shippo was standing over me watching me intently like I was going to disappear any second.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" He said and looked away.

"It's alright, no harm done" I said and sat up.

I looked out the window, only to see that the sun was setting in the sky with beautiful reds and purples all around it.

There wasn't much pain in my head anymore and I could actually stand up, which I was thankful for.

"Here eat this" Shippo said and handed me a piece of fish.

"Oh this is delicious" I said as I was munching on it.

"Thanks" Shippo said barely nibbling on his piece.

"Shippo is something wrong" I asked setting down what was left of my fish.

"Well, I was thinking about something" He answered quietly.

"About what" I asked praying to Kami that he would tell me.

"I think we should go retrieve Inuyasha's body" He said so quiet that I had to strain to hear him. "He disserves a proper resting place".

My eyes started to well up with tears. I didn't want to see him again, well like that.

"I agree with you Shippo" I said looking at the floor, and then the tears that had been building up fell down my face.

"Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Shippo said then ran over and hugged me.

"It's not your fault Shippo" I said between sobs.

After about twenty minutes of more crying, I dried my tears and stood up.

"We should get going, so we get there before dark" I said and looked at Shippo.

"Right" Shippo agreed and he called Kirara.

Soon we were on our way back to the place where I lost the one thing that meant the most to me in this world.

"Kirara take us down" Shippo commanded the cat demon and we landed beside the ruins.

"Shippo I will start over here and you can look over there" I said and started rummaging through the rubble.

We must have searched that area twenty times but we still came up empty handed.

"Kagome I think it's time we gave up" Shippo said staring at me as I was still franticly searching. "Besides it's after dark and it is getting hard to see".

"I can't, Inuyasha wouldn't have quit looking if I had been missing" I replied with tears pouring down my face.

"Kagome Please" Shippo said and put his hand on my shoulder causing me to jump.

I looked at his pain filled face and something inside me told me to stop searching for now.

"Ok" I replied.

"A DEMON IS HERE" A woman from the village came past screaming just as we got on Kirara to leave.

Shippo and I looked at each other and then looked in the direction from which the woman came from.

"It couldn't be" We both said at the same time and then we jumped off Kirara and ran towards the area.

The sight that we came upon was horrible. Bodies of women, men, and children were scattered over the earth.

"Where is the demon" Shippo asked and sniffed the air.

"Right there" I said looking at a pair of familiar red eyes that broke the peaceful night.

The figure that was in the shadows came out so I could get a good look at it. As i looked over the being that stood before me my body went numb and it almost felt like I had been detached from it.

The man that was standing before me was Inuyasha.

* * *

Well i finally updated after like months so please forgive the delay! I have been majory delayed by my school work and i haven't had time to do anything. Thanks to all of you for staying with me and i hope you liked this chapter! Please Revew and give me your opinon on my work so far! THANKS FOR READING! XD


End file.
